120413ProspitSession
(1) Libby SO: So, where did everyone here fall asleep? (7) Beau: Never awoke (8) Seriad: I dissappeared in the basement or whatever (9) Nate: dunno, probably not too far from the spire (3) Aura: I was outside libbys spire (5) Balish: Er, spire inside the above. Probably leaned against a bookshelf or something. (6) Kikate: I was probably with Balish (5) Balish: You were below by the sacrifice area. (6) Kikate: *wakes up with Balish's head resting on my shoulder* (6) Kikate: "{Aw, Balish-kun}" (7) Beau: I ship it (1) Libby SO: Ahem. You all wake up. (5) Balish: Yuup, totally leaned up against a bookshelf, alone in the tower. (6) Kikate: Kikate opens his eyes and checks his surroundings, looking for other players. 4df+2 => 0,1,0,-1,2 = (2) (8) Seriad: I guess I'm sprawled about on the floor (7) Beau: Beau stares at her surrondings, her eyes are assaulted by the sudden blast of gold everything (7) Beau: This must be the dream world she's been hearing about (9) Nate: Nate begins walking back towards the spire (3) Aura: "ooh back here again!? I wonder if Nate still has those books I asked him to hold for me?" (1) Libby SO: Balish, the books on the shelf look much more familiar. (1) Libby SO: Have you been keeping up with your studies? (1) CC GM: Kikate, you see a few other players nearby, waking up again. Looks like you all took a nap in the alleyway. (5) Balish: It's been the only thing TO DO while trying to deal with this whole Nullar situation. (1) CC GM: OK! Roll 3 Lore's for me. (3) Aura: Aura waves Nate over and asks to see one of the salvaged(stolen) tomes (5) Balish: 4df+1 => -1,1,-1,1,1 = (1) 4df+1 => -1,-1,-1,1,1 = (-1) 4df+1 => 1,-1,0,1,1 = (2) (6) Kikate: Kikate goes up to the players he finds and yells for their attention (1) CC GM: Balish, you can do very basic translations at this point. Not very well, but... basic. (7) Beau: rolling notice to hear Kikate 4df+1 => 1,0,-1,-1,1 = (0) (8) Seriad: Notice as well, because that's the right thing to do 4df+3 => -1,1,-1,1,3 = (3) (1) CC GM: You don't have to roll to hear Kikate (1) CC GM: he's being obnoxious (8) Seriad: Seriad waves at Kikate, and goes back to, doing whatever. (5) Balish: Balish would like to ignore Kikate and read a few of the book's spines, halfheartedly while clearly thinking about something else. (7) Beau: Beau looks for a way to get out of her room and greet the obnoxious troll (7) Beau: 4df => -1,1,-1,1 = (0) investigate (1) CC GM: Balish, they all seem rather technical, except for one shelf that appears to be children's books. "The Little Engine that installed its own Nitro" "One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Deathmatch" "Your GodOS and You" etcetera. (5) Balish: Pocket the GodOS one, and linger near the window to listen to the sounds of Prospit. He'll try reading it later. (1) CC GM: Seriad what are you doing. (1) CC GM: You notice another one, that's covered in dust, laying near the pallet on the floor. "A Young Lady's Illustrated Primer" (8) Seriad: Seriad attempts to do a SUPER WICKED LOOPTY-LOOP TO GREEt Kikate (8) Seriad: 4df+1 => -1,1,1,0,1 = (2) (1) CC GM: NAILED IT (8) Seriad: "That was so radical, wasn't it Kikate?" (6) Kikate: {Yes} (5) Balish: Balish will turn a royal shade of purple and almost guility pocket that one as well. (6) Kikate: {Radical is what that was} (6) Kikate: Kikate walks across the gilded stone to greet Seriad. (8) Seriad: "So how have you been?" (7) Beau: Beau remembers Sami telling her she can fly, and decides to try hovering in her room 4df+2 => 0,0,0,0,2 = (2) (1) CC GM: Beau you are managing it fine (1) CC GM: Everyone roll a Notice. (9) Nate: 4df+3 => 1,-1,0,0,3 = (3) (8) Seriad: 4df+3 => -1,0,-1,1,3 = (2) (5) Balish: 4df+4 => 1,0,1,1,4 = (7) (3) Aura: notice 4df+2 => 0,1,-1,-1,2 = (1) (6) Kikate: Kikate pauses, surprised to be seeing Seriad in person for the first time. He had seen her face on her Trollblr, but it's a whole different experience in real life. Or is it dream life? He's not too sure. His palms begin to sweat just the slightest bit, nevertheless. (6) Kikate: 4df+2 => 1,1,1,0,2 = (5) (8) Seriad: "Are you alright?" Seriad's brows, furrowed (6) Kikate: {Fine} (7) Beau: 4df+1 => -1,-1,1,1,1 = (1) (6) Kikate: {It's just really nice to meet you in person, yknow?} (8) Seriad: "I could say the same to you!" She grins alittle (1) CC GM: Everyone who got a positive number. You hear hammering and construction noises coming from a large plaza nearby (9) Nate: Nate tries flying up to get a better view 4df+2 => 1,-1,0,0,2 = (2) (athletics) (8) Seriad: "W-What was that?" (7) Beau: Beau turns to inspect the plaza (5) Balish: "Oh GREAT, it's like I can't get a BREAK just to relax..." Well, he can, but witheverything going on, it may not be a good idea, yet. Athletics to fly over there 4df+3 => 0,0,0,0,3 = (3) (6) Kikate: {I'm not sure. Shall we fly towards it?} (3) Aura: While Aura would love to bury herself in these beautifuly aged books, but this noise isn't stopping (wheres it even coming from?) (8) Seriad: Seriad tries more wicked flips and to investigate the plaza as well 4df+0 => 0,0,-1,-1,0 = (-2) that's investigate 4df+1 => -1,-1,-1,-1,1 = (-3) athletics (3) Aura: she notices the rest of the players heading over, and moves to join them (greeting each of them in turn) (3) Aura: athletics 4df+1 => -1,1,-1,-1,1 = (-1) (1) CC GM: Seriad, worried about looking cool for Kikate, does a wicked flip, and slams into the side of a building, momentarily losing consciousness! Kikate, Roll athletics to catch her! (6) Kikate: Kikate invokes Kensai's Hunch and reacts more quickly than usual. 4df+3 => -1,1,-1,-1,3 = (1) (1) CC GM: Kikate, you manage to catch her before she hits the ground, saving her from a (nother) nasty blow to the head. (6) Kikate: Kikate nudges the KO'd Seriad in an attempt to wake her. {Um} (6) Kikate: {Seriad? You okay?} (1) CC GM: Seriad, you awaken groggily, in Kikate's arms. (8) Seriad: Seriad tries to push the thoughts of sloppy makeouts to the back of her mind. 4df+1 => -1,1,-1,-1,1 = (-1) will. (8) Seriad: "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." (1) CC GM: You fail, Seriad, all you can think about is how soft his lips look (9) Nate: "hey, you two, coming along, or not" (6) Kikate: {Ah, you're awake I see} (6) Kikate: {That's good} (5) Balish: Balish floats over the interaction, watching Kikate catch Seriad, not really caring and floating onwards, passing above them. (8) Seriad: Seriad blushes. The teal, minty like color on her cheeks (6) Kikate: ((to Nate)) {Um, yeah, coming} (1) CC GM: Do you carry her, Kikate? (6) Kikate: Kikate blushes himself upon looking at her face, then quickly jerks his head away in embarassment. {Here, I'll fly you over}. He takes after Nate and Balish, Seriad in his arms. (8) Seriad: Seriad is to flustered to object of course (1) CC GM: roll athletics, Kikate, you're carrying the fair princess (1) CC GM: Aura, you end up repeatedly bouncing off the ground. (1) CC GM: or physique (1) CC GM: i am generous (6) Kikate: 4df+2 => -1,0,0,1,2 = (2) (8) Seriad: "So strooooooong..." Seriad mutters sarcastically (1) CC GM: Kikate, you hear her call you strong... :3c (5) Balish: Balish glances over at Nate, and Seriad in Kikate's arms. "WHAT," he grumbles, "Did you manage to BREAK YOUR LEGS too?" ((Balish has been flying slow enough that they could catch up.)) (6) Kikate: The sounds of the construction are almost inaudible to Kikate under the thumping of blood in his ears. He's never felt such a way, ever. He tries to distract himself, looking around at the gold everywhere, then to Balish's face, but a menacing look from the latter dismisses the notion from his head. The thoughts keep happening. (6) Kikate: {No, her legs are not broken Balish.} (8) Seriad: "Seriad frowns at this, her jimmies slightly rustled (6) Kikate: {We appreciate your concern though}, he says with a wink. (9) Nate: "can, we, focus on, that racket, please?" (8) Seriad: Seriad attempts to scope out the place in her current position (3) Aura: *Aura, after a few attempts manages to get into the air with the rest of the group, she scours the surrounding landscape for the source of the distressing noise (8) Seriad: investigate 4df => 0,1,1,-1 = (1) (3) Aura: investigate 4df+2 => -1,-1,0,-1,2 = (-1) (5) Balish: Balish rolls his eyes, increasing speed to create distance from the others. Exactly what he doesn't need right now. (1) CC GM: Aura, you're much too distracted, Seriad, you notice that it appears that the prospitians are... building something. (8) Seriad: "What do you think they're building?" Seriad asks Kikate (8) Seriad: staring at, his chin? i don't even know (6) Kikate: {No idea... Lemme look.} 4df+2 => 0,1,-1,0,2 = (2) (1) CC GM: definitely still his lips, Seriad, unless you'd like to make another will :3c (8) Seriad: Resist the urge! 4df+1 => -1,1,1,-1,1 = (1) (1) CC GM: After a bit you manage to break away. What will you look at instead!? (8) Seriad: Listen to his heartbeat, because that's what they do in all those other romance movies (9) Nate: Nate, feeling uncomfortable, begins speeding up to get away from those two (1) CC GM: Kikate, she presses her head to your chest. (6) Kikate: Kikate sees this and basically turns cerulean. No hiding it now. He actually wished for once that Balish would scream at him or something to rid himself of the embarassment. Yet at the same time, he didn't really want to hide it. What to do, he wonders. What a rogue and peasant slave he is. {Are you comfortable down there?} he says as casually as possible. (3) Aura: "hey nate, do you know where that noise is coming from? (I can hardly see anything with all this bright gold everywhere!)" (9) Nate: "I can't, really tell, those two, are distracting me" (5) Balish: Balish scoffs as everyone keeps asking each other what they are building, and decends to ask one of the Prospitians themselves. (8) Seriad: "Um! Uh, Yeah!" She replies, obviously caught off guard, "So comfy." (8) Seriad: "I think I should get up now though..." (6) Kikate: {Oh, um, let me} (6) Kikate: Kikate partially releases Seriad, then takes her by the hand and gently lowers the two of them down to Balish's location. (9) Nate: Nate follows (8) Seriad: She glides along as well (1) CC GM: A number of prospitians are working to assemble blocks of marble into long solid sheets. (1) CC GM: The marble is a pristine white, standing out amidst all the gold. (5) Balish: "YOU there!" Balish addresses one of the Prospitians who seem to be doing the least. "Tell me what this CONSTRUCT may be." He has an idea, of course, but wants to hear it. (8) Seriad: "Seriad asks the pale fellows what they're up to. 4df+1 => 0,-1,0,-1,1 = (-1) rapport (1) CC GM: The Prospitian shrugs. "We're just following the plans." (6) Kikate: {What kind of plans, Prospy?} asks Kikate, obviously imitating the award-winning drug scene from hit film "The Room". (6) Kikate: ((rapport)) 4df+2 => 1,1,1,0,2 = (5) (1) CC GM: The Prospitian motions to the table he's standing beside, and the papers stretched across it. (6) Kikate: Kikate walks over and tries to make sense of the papers. ((lore)) 4df+1 => 1,1,0,0,1 = (3) (5) Balish: Balish glances at the tables, then back at the Prospitian. "SO you have the plans RIGHT HERE yet decide it would be BETTER to be so FLIPPANT?" (1) CC GM: He raises his hands defensively. "Hey, I've only got my part. The Oracle never gave anyone the full set." (8) Seriad: Seriad obviously folllows closely behind lore as well 4df+3 => -1,0,0,1,3 = (3) (1) CC GM: Kikate, this appears to be a partial set of plans, detailing a series of hallways, with doors. (1) CC GM: But whatever those doors lead to is not on this set of plans. (6) Kikate: {Interesting. Balish, are you seeing this?} (5) Balish: Balish nods. Fair enough. "Would ANYONE have the full set, OTHER than the Oracle?" He'd just bother her about it, but she definatly has better things to do at the moment. (1) CC GM: He nods. "The Queen, possibly." (8) Seriad: "We have the nice queen right?" (1) CC GM: Seriad, roll will. I want to terrorize you again. (8) Seriad: 4df+1 => -1,0,-1,-1,1 = (-2) (1) CC GM: ((how would you know if a queen was nice or evil?)) (1) CC GM: Oh no Seriad, you've become enraptured by how delicious he smells. ((ohohohohohohoho)) :Oc (8) Seriad: Seriad, you want to...But, you don't want to... (9) Nate: "que? more things, I don't understand" (5) Balish: Balish nods. "If you would be SO KIND, which way to the PALACE?" He has an idea from all the exploring pre-session, but just to make sure, of course... (1) CC GM: The Prospitian points ahead. "Past the next six Building Plazas, take a right, then keep going. You can't miss it. (8) Seriad: Seraid, you aren't listening... The urge to kiss, it hurts. 4df+1 => -1,-1,1,0,1 = (0) (1) CC GM: Seriad, you want to kiss him p badly (5) Balish: Balish nods. "THANK you." He turns to the others gathered. "I'm going to the PALACE. If you WANT to follow, don't TALK to the queen. I don't TRUST any of you to not make a FOOL of yourselves." (9) Nate: "whooo, let's go" (8) Seriad: Seriad, slowly raises herself to be on level with Kikate's LUCIOUS LIPZZZZ (8) Seriad: ((One final will roll?)) (8) Seriad: 4df+1 => -1,-1,0,1,1 = (0) (3) Aura: Aura turns to fly alongside Balish, (meeting a queen sounds much more interesting then staying around all this noise) (11) Beau (enter): 22:30 (1) CC GM: Go ahead and kiss him, Seriad (1) CC GM: hi Beau (8) Seriad: Seriad, your lips touch his, so wow. Much adorbale, wow. (9) Nate: Nate has followed Balish and Aura (11) Beau: *finally fixed my fucking comp* (1) CC GM: Seriad, Kikate, all the prospitians around you shout and begin to hide, when you two kiss. (6) Kikate: Kikate is taken by surprise. He stands there for a second, thinking. The answer comes fairly quickly. (8) Seriad: Confused, you push your lips harder against his. (6) Kikate: He wraps his hands around Seriad, pulling her closer and returning the kiss. (5) Balish: Balish blinks, then turns to the hiding Prospitians, floating backwards a few yards. (6) Kikate: Everything freezes for Kikate. Nothing is noticed, nothing else mattered. For once in his life, he forgot about everything. All that mattered was Seriad, and this delicious warmth he felt envelop him. (11) Beau: Beau snaps back from her chess daydream, she must have been really zoned out (6) Kikate: He closes his eyes and lets his mind go blank, enjoying the kiss. (8) Seriad: Seriad is enjoying this quite alot. You've finally met the stranger you've oddly had feelings for since you first met him. 'This is so rad!' (1) CC GM: You hear the loud Kshhskch wreeeeeeeng of a public address system starting up. And a woman's voice laughing. "Oooooh hohohohohohohohohoho! How LOVELY! Don't let anything interrupt you two dears! I'll come to the conscruction site!" The Prospitians begin to Freak Out! (11) Beau: "wut" (8) Seriad: Seriad digs her fingers into his hair, trying to hold Kikate harder. (8) Seriad: *closer (9) Nate: "oi, snap out, of it, things sound, like their gonna get, real dicey" (5) Balish: Oh glub take him now seriously. Balish glances toward the nearest loudspeaker. "YOU three HUMANS, be READY." He equips two knifes. (6) Kikate: Kikate is oblivious, and moves his hands up to carress Seriad's face as he continues (1) CC GM: If you're not one of the smoochers, roll notice. (5) Balish: 4df+4 => 1,0,1,0,4 = (6) (9) Nate: 4df+3 => 1,0,0,-1,3 = (3) (3) Aura: 4df+2 => 0,-1,1,-1,2 = (1) (8) Seriad: Seriad pulls away quickly, she is apparently out of breath... (6) Kikate: Kikate smiles, a bit out of breath himself, and chuckles (11) Beau: 4df+1 => -1,0,1,0,1 = (1) (8) Seriad: Seriad laughs nervously and tires to see what all the buzz is about (8) Seriad: 4df+3 => 1,0,0,0,3 = (4) (1) CC GM: The four of you, hear a HIGH POWERED MOTOR and MENACING LAUGH . (6) Kikate: {That was nice, um, thanks.} Kikate is incredibly flustered, though ectsatic inside, and quickly turns away and walks over to Balish. {What now?} (5) Balish: "ARM yourselves." He growls, twirling the two knives and thinking about equiping more. (11) Beau: "I... you...wut?" Beau is confused, but she readies her weapon (6) Kikate: Kikate's swords are out in an instant. {Balish man, lemme tell you} (6) Kikate: {I think I could take on just about anything right now} (9) Nate: Nate has his shotgun at the ready (8) Seriad: Seriad pulls out her chain, eager to use it finally, again! (5) Balish: Balish glares. "YOU two are the PROBLEM." (7) Beau (exit): 22:42 (1) CC GM: As the laughter begins, you see a Prospitian, wearing a LARGE GOLD BALLGOWN COVERED IN ROSE GOLD HEARS, with a CROWN UPON ITS HEAD Rise from below the street. All the prospitians are hiding behind sheets of Marble. (1) CC GM: HEARTS* (11) Beau: "hello..." (9) Nate: "maybe, we can, just run" (8) Seriad: Feeling a fantastic burst of confidence, Seriad tries to swing her chain around menacingly. 4df => 1,0,0,-1 = (0) (6) Kikate: {Balish, what is this?} (1) CC GM: She clutches her hands together and lays her head on them, fluttering her eyelashes. "Such love, Such carnal desire! Such eagerness to defend your love! Oooh! I Ship It!" The White Queen Ships Kikate and Seriad! 4df+4 => 1,-1,0,1,4 = (5) (1) CC GM: OH NO (1) CC GM: KIKATE AND SERIAD ARE FLUSHED FOR EACH OTHER! (6) Kikate: Kikate swells cerulean again, though he had really never stopped blushing since he met Seriad here. (8) Seriad: "pfffft, what. Like, um" (6) Kikate: {And so what if we are?} (1) CC GM: She steps down from her pedestal, unfurling a golden lace parasol worked with hearts. She titters. "I am Her Royal Majesty, The Queen of Prospit! Grand Matchmaker and Admirer of True Love!" She holds out her hand, knuckles up, expectantly. (6) Kikate: Kikate doesn't move, and raises his eyebrow at the hand. {Um...} He looks towards Balish for some sort of reaction or advice. (8) Seriad: "Well..." (9) Nate: Nate has floated back, wary (5) Balish: Balish glares at the Queen. The other Prospitians were correct to hide. He flips his blades again, then makes them vanish back into his inventory, taking a step forward, noble training kicking in. "Balish, PRINCE of BREATH." He grumbles, bowing slightly and lightly kissing the hand. (1) CC GM: She flutters her eyelashes. "What's this!? A strapping young contender for the young...." She pauses a moment, and bends down to Seriad, whispering loudly, "What are you again, dearie?" (8) Seriad: "Um, a troll..." (6) Kikate: Kikate notices Balish's reaction and scrambles to bow, a bit over-dramatically. {A pleasure, milady.} (1) CC GM: "The young Troll's Heart!?" She finishes, triumphantly. (1) CC GM: "Hmmm, don't worry..." She pat's Balish's head affectionately. "I can arrange a marriage for you." (6) Kikate: {Um, wait a second} (6) Kikate: {That's not really a thing that's happening} (8) Seriad: "Wha?" (5) Balish: Balish growls. "SORRY, I'm TAKEN." He steps back with all the formality out of the way, with a huff. Royalty, not even Maenam is this bad. (11) Beau: Beau curtsies, "Beau Demain, a pleasure to meet you your majesty" (1) CC GM: The Queen smiles benevolently at Seriad. "Don't worry, darling, You and this young gentleman here are my OTP, but there always needs to be a little competition." (9) Nate: Nate chuckles (1) CC GM: "Beau!" She smiles excitedly. "Such a lovely young lady. Let me guess, you secretly pine for our brooding interloper?" (8) Seriad: "Um, no- no thanks... I-If you'll allow that you...um, Majesty." (1) CC GM: "Such romance... oooh!" The queen squeals in excitement. "You simply must have it at the Palace, young troll lady." (11) Beau: "Uh no, sorry, I just got out of a bad relationship..." (1) CC GM: The Queen pouts and shakes her head. "Don't worry, I can arrange a match for you too." (1) CC GM: "Marriages for EVERYONE!" She yells excitedly. (9) Nate: "nope" (11) Beau: "Oh" beau chuckles nervously "I'm really not looking for a ptner right now" (11) Beau: *partner (5) Balish: Balish sighs, and decides to ignore the Queen's, ah, shipping. "Can you TELL US what this is?" Balish says, gesturing toward the construct. (1) CC GM: The queen looks up, happily. "The Greatest Ship of them all." (5) Balish: "Okay LIS-" He blinks. "WAIT, you mean the KIND that can TRAVEL, correct?" (9) Nate: "please say yes" (1) CC GM: "I have no idea!" The queen says excitedly. "It doesn't have a means of propulsion, if that's what you're asking. But don't worry! If I wish hard enough, this ship will sail itself!" (3) Aura: Aura has little experience in the ways of romantic ships, but she's read plenty about various modes of transportation, examine the ship! (11) Beau: "Are you suggesting this ship runs of hopes and dreams?" (5) Balish: Balish rubs his forehead. The black queen was rotten, but THIS, really? (1) CC GM: "And Love, little Miss Demain, True Love." (3) Aura: investigate 4df+2 => 1,1,0,0,2 = (4) (8) Seriad: "W-Wish? Tlaloc already dislikes me for believeing in magic, but he'd despise you..." (9) Nate: "hope?" (11) Beau: "true love? no thanks your magesty" (1) CC GM: She begins to sing a song and dance around, completely enraptured by the idea. "Wishin' and Hopin' and Prayin' and Dreamin'..." (6) Kikate: {She's... something, that's for sure}, says Kikate. (11) Beau: "Such attitude is not fit of a queen! Maybe a disney princess" she thinks to herself (9) Nate: "the hell?" (5) Balish: Balish is actually shocked by the act. He glances to the nearest Prospitian and mouths "REALLY?" (11) Beau: On the outside she just kind of has a look of pure confusion (8) Seriad: "Um, I think we'd all ask you to, not... If it won't bother you..." (1) CC GM: The prospitians appear to be sweating profuseley. She taps the toe of her fashionable shoe on the ground, and a VESPA springs into existence. She takes a seat on it, and smiles. "All Aboard to the Palace!" (9) Nate: "I'll fly, thanks" (8) Seriad: "Should we follow?" (Kikate) (11) Beau: Beau gets on the VESPA, her confusion is very clear ad she has no idea what is happening at all (3) Aura: *attempt toe tapping, vespa summoning ritual (6) Kikate: Kikate muses for a minute, thinking it over. (6) Kikate: {I must admit that it does not seem terribly appealing} (5) Balish: No, that's actually not enough for him. He flips his computer open for a moment. (6) Kikate: {What would you like to do? } (5) Balish: =conciseTactician began trolling sanguineOracle= (5) Balish: REALLY? (8) Seriad: "I'm actually rather apathetic about it..." (5) Balish: =conciseTactician ceased trolling sanguineOracle= (1) Libby SO: sanguineOracle begins griefing conciseTactician. (1) Libby SO: SO: Really what? (5) Balish: CT: THIS queen SUCKS. (6) Kikate: {We could stay around here a bit longer, if you like. } (1) Libby SO: SO: She's not bad. (6) Kikate: {Also, I feel my dream self becoming a bit drowsy. I can't maintain a presence here for much longer.} (5) Balish: CT: She OFFERED to marry me OFF. (1) Libby SO: Aura, no Vespa appears, though the queen seems mildly impatient. (8) Seriad: "N-No, I think we should stay with the group" (1) Libby SO: SO: She wouldn't DARE. (5) Balish: CT: I don't even KNOW what that MEANS. (1) Libby SO: SO: Ask the humans what it means. (11) Beau: Beau looks over at the queen, she says "So what's with all the hubub about ships? aren't they just pairs you make up?" (1) Libby SO: The Queen nods. "But I am so good at making up those pairs that I can make them REAL!" (1) Libby SO: ((Kikate, Seriad, add the aspect Shipped with (kikate/seriad) to your sheets please. (11) Beau: Beau has beein in this game enough she doesn't question it (6) Kikate: {Alright, I'll stick around for as long as I can. Shall we?} says Kikate, gesturing to Seriad. (8) Seriad: "We shall." (5) Balish: CT: Glub TAKE me, she wants US to go to the PALACE. I'll talk to you AGAIN as soon as... this settles DOWN, ALRIGHT? (3) Aura: "oh well, probably a queen thing" aura concludeds, and heads over to the queen and extends her hand to introduce herself. "Heya there! My name is Aura (pleasure to meet you)." (1) Libby SO: SO: Don't worry, I'll handle it, Love." (1) Libby SO: sanguineOracle ceased griefing conciseTactician. (6) Kikate: {Will I have to carry Ms. Rytoil this time too?} asks a grinning Kikate in a bout of rare friendly sarcasm (5) Balish: Balish nods, closing the computer and floating up. "I'm FLYING, thank you VERY MUCH." (1) CC GM: Aura, the Queen shakes your hand with a smile. "Come along to the Palace, dear!" Aura will you Ride the Vespa? (9) Nate: "can we, get moving?" Nate asks impatiently (11) Beau: "Hate to see ya go without saying goodbye to your future wife!" Shee says with extreme sarcasm (3) Aura: sure! why not! (8) Seriad: "Oh no!" Seriad stumbles on purpose, if that;s even possible. "I- I think you may have to! SWOON" (1) CC GM: The Queen hits the gas, and the vespa begins careening around corners at DANGEROUS SPEEDS. (1) CC GM: "Hang on!" She says, as you approach the palace gates. You notice that they are gold and worked in heart shapes... and have numerous dents. (5) Balish: Balish flies upwards first, to track the Vespa, while b-lining for the palace. (11) Beau: "hehe we're all going to die" (6) Kikate: Kikate takes Seriad's hand and flies up into the air, flying after the Balish and the Vespa. (9) Nate: Nate follows Balish too (11) Beau: Beau thinks thats a good idea and follows (3) Aura: Aura wraps her arms around the queen tight! (but asured she's done this plenty of times before) (1) CC GM: The Queen hits the gas, and her crown adds another dent to the gates as she busts them open, spinning to a stop in the palace courtyard and giggling like a loon. "oooh but that was fun!" (8) Seriad: "My legs are going to fall asleep at this rate." (11) Beau: Beau lands beside the Ves(11) Beau: *vespa (5) Balish: As does Balish and I assume everyone since they follow him like ducklings. (1) CC [GM: The queen climbs off the vespa, then heads into the Palace. You notice the prospitians standing guard are .... a little stressed.... (11) Beau: "What's wrong with you?" she says to a guard (6) Kikate: Kikate scoops Seriad up in his arms for the last part of the flight, then coming down and entering the palace with the others. (9) Nate: Nate follows the queen, at a reasonable distance (5) Balish: Balish nods understandingly toward the guards. "Don't BOTHER them, they have a HARD LIFE." (11) Beau: "that doesn't begin to capture it..." (1) CC GM: The queen enters into the palace, closing the parasol and handing it to a nearby servant, who trades it for a GOLDEN LACE FAN, also with LOTS OF HEARTS. "Quickly, send for the royal tailors, we have a wedding to plan!" (3) Aura: "wow that was fun! (I've never gone that fast before!)" (1) CC GM: The queen smiles warmly to Aura. "Yes, yes, don't worry, we can get you your own!" (1) CC GM: She continues her trek towards the throne room. "Quickly Quickly everyone!" (5) Balish: Balish groans. "HIGHNESS, erm," He floats up beside her. "PERHAPS with as MANY here, you could, SAY, talk about something more... RELEVANT?" (11) Beau: Beau follows the queen, wary of any more vehicles she conjours, or *shudder* any pairs she decides to ship." (1) CC GM: She looks at Balish. "You've never been in love, so you wouldn't understand how RELEVANT it is!" A Carapacian with a tape measure over his shoulder appears and bows to the queen. "Aah, Rupert, yes. That one, the Samurai." She points to Kikate. "He'll be getting married later, and needs proper attire. Do get him measured?" ((Kikate you can bail now if you want)) (6) Kikate: {Um... I...} (9) Nate: "holy shit, I thought, you were joking" (11) Beau: Beau pulls out a chess board and begins playing herself in chess (1) CC GM: She urges you onwards. "Go on now! Don't have much time!" (11) Beau: "time for what?" (1) CC GM: The queen giggles, and takes a seat on her throne. "To prepare for the wedding silly! Well, the wedding and the invasion." (11) Beau: "I uh" (9) Nate: "uhh, what?" (5) Balish: "EXCUSE you." He growls immediately, losing the sweet air of submissiveness that a noble usually has toward a royal. "How about THIS, you have NO RIGHT to interfere in THESE two's PERSONAL LIVES." (8) Seriad: "um, yeah..." (11) Beau: "those are very different things and one of them is amazingly more important" (6) Kikate: {I'm with Balish.} (5) Balish: "They don't EVEN know what MARRAGE IS!" Neither does he, but... (11) Beau: "Love isn't something you just decides happens" (6) Kikate: {It just kind of does, I guess...} says Kikate, trailing off as he swivels to look at Seriad, but then back down at his feet. (1) CC GM: The queen stomps on the ground. "It is my JOB to help them. Didn't you hear my title? GRAND MATCHMAKER!?" She narrows her eyes at Balish. "Don't make me ship you." (8) Seriad: She smiles at and goes back to listening to this absurd "queen" (11) Beau: "Just because you get a title doesn't mean you can dictact people's relationships!" Beau is standing now (9) Nate: "what a loony" Nate scoffs (5) Balish: Balish raises an eyebrow. "Don't make me TELL on you." he threatens, crossing his arms. Childish, but one must fight fire with fire. (1) CC GM: "Miss Demain! Don't you speak to me like that! Just for that..." She claps her hands and ships Beau with Tlaloc. 4df+4 => 0,0,1,0,4 = (5) (11) Beau: ((Can I resist it?)) (1) CC GM: "And to make it more complicated!" She narrows her eyes at Balish and raises her hands, but a quiet knock at the door cuts her off. "Your Majesty?" (1) CC GM: ((will)) (11) Beau: 4df+1 => 0,-1,0,0,1 = (0) (1) CC GM: A carapacian in a simple golden robe approaches the throne. "Letter for you, from the Oracle." (5) Balish: Balish glances back at Beau. Oh, he tried, let none say he did not. (1) CC GM: The Queen takes the letter and opens it, her eyes darting across the page. (5) Balish: Balish floats a bit forwards. "NEWS?" he asks innocently. (1) CC GM: The queen looks up at Balish, laughs, and crumples up the letter. "The Oracle has no authority here!" She raises her hand again, but the robed figure is holding out another letter. "She said you'd say that." (1) CC GM: The queen takes the second letter and rips it open, reading again. (5) Balish: Balish floats away, trying to get out of earshot. "MAYBE some of you people should LEAVE..." (11) Beau: Beau is blushing, she is frozen on the spot (9) Nate: "leave no man, behind, even if, he is a prick" (1) CC GM: The Queen shrieks and says, "Already married? ALREADY MARRIED!?" She crumples up the letter and throws it at Balish. 4df+3 => 1,1,1,1,3 = (7) "You're SEVEN SWEEPS OLD FOR SKAIA'S SAKE!" (6) Kikate: {Yep. I'm out. And... Seriad?} he asks, turning towards the mid-blood. (8) Seriad: "Hm?" (1) CC GM: The tailor stands behind you Kikate. "So sorry sir, but the queen has ordered a fitting." (6) Kikate: He smiles. {It was nice, thank you. We'll talk later <3}> (8) Seriad: "Okay!" (11) Beau: Beau snaps back at the queens screams (1) CC GM: The Queen is pacing above her throne. "I will have Happiness! Romance! Drama! Moe! All must exist in my Kingdom!" (8) Seriad: "Just, Just remember, don't do anything stupid..." (5) Balish: Balish's blush is immediate, spreading across his face and down his neck. "THAT'S what MARRIAGE MEANS? YOU-" Balish covers his hand over his mouth, visibly shocked. (6) Kikate: Kikate allows himself to be dragged back into dressing oblivion by the tailor. {Of course not. I'll see you soon, Seriad} (8) Seriad: "And I you!" (1) CC GM: The queen frumps down on her throne. "Aura, Aura darling! Do come here." (6) Kikate: Disconnecting from server... (6) Kikate (exit): 23:34 (12) Nate (enter): 23:34 (3) Aura: "yes?" Aura asks as she heeds the call (5) Balish: Balish still shocked, turns and aggressively stares at a wall. She said ask the human, ug, that's just... Unsightly. (1) CC GM: The Queen sighs and takes off her crown, laying it in her lap. "You're the only one that understands me, dear. Would you like some tea?" (3) Aura: "I would love some! (Its been so long since I've had a good hot drink)" (1) CC GM: The queen snaps her fingers and a servant brings a chair for you, aura, with nice plush pillows. "I'll be right back with the tea, your majesty." She squeaks, before running off. (1) CC GM: The queen nods to Aura. "That's Carlotta. I shipped her with her brother's best friend, and then had her brother's wife also shipped with him. Quite a lot of family drama. It was so amazing to watch." (3) Aura: *sit in the chair, take a moment to survey the throne room 4df+2 => -1,-1,0,-1,2 = (-1) (11) Beau: "Excuse me your majesty" (1) CC GM: The Queen smiles wanly to Beau. "Yes, Miss Demain." (13) No Name (enter): 23:43 (11) Beau: "Wouldn't your kingdom be filled with even more happiness and romance if your ships didn't conflict eachother? Then people wouldn't fight and everyone would be happy and in love." She says this with as much kindness as she can muster (1) CC GM: The queen looks at you like you're daft, Beau. "But that's BORING." (12) Nate: "not crazy, though" (1) CC GM: ((Hi maenam. Head to the palace when you're ready!)) (11) Beau: "But, with out all the drama, we can have different entertaiment!" (1) CC GM: She laughs. "Like what?" (8) Seriad: "S-Safer too..." (8) Seriad: "A, talent show?" (13) Maenam: Maenam idolly floats around the city before noticing a laaaaaaaarge golden palace. She determines that they probably have some TOOOOTES legit fashion stuff there or maybe a library or something? Who knows with this girl... She uncautiously wanders into the palace. (11) Beau: "Couples growing old together without breaking apart, a nice picnic in the plaza, Getting to see a relationship blossom! PLUS, wouldn't it be even better to see drama bloom with out your interference?" (5) Balish: Balish notices Maenam, but doesn't make anymore to say or indicate anything toward her, keeping his eyes plastered to the wall. He is so full of nope at the moment. (1) CC GM: The Queen shakes her head. "No. This is most fun." (13) Maenam: Maenam gasps with the immediate recognition of her faaaaaaaaavorite purpleblooded friend. "HEEYYYYYY BALLLYYYYY!!" she says as loud as possible making the widest waves with her arms. (1) CC GM: The servant returns with the tea, setting it up on a small collapsible table between the queen and Aura. She offers you a glass, Aura. (1) CC GM: The queen looks up at hearing Maenam's voice. "oooH! The Unwed Princess!" (5) Balish: Still nothing. Overflowing with nope. (3) Aura: Aura takes the glass, thanking Carlotta, and takes a sip (13) Maenam: Maenam gasps as she looks over to the queen, visibly giddy at the sight of her. "Yeeeee!!!! Oh em gee oh em gee oh em geeeeeeee!!! Soooooo cooooolllll!" (1) CC GM: The queen snaps her fingers. "Carlotta, another chair! Come sit up here, Princess." (11) Beau: Beau joins Balish in the nope corner (13) Maenam: Maenam gleefully glides over to the queen, almost instantaneously pulling out a sketchbook and making plans for a gold cable-knit hoodie for the obvious royalty. (3) Aura: Aura, having grown up in a secluded mountain retreat, knows little in the ways of love, other than for her father. So she asks "um.. so whats the big deal about marrige anyways? (I mean why does it matter so much?) (1) CC GM: The servant brings a chair for you, Maenam, and the queen pours you a cup of tea, passing it over. "You see, Marriage and Love are the best things ever. Wouldn't you agree, Princess Maenam?" (8) Seriad: Seriad hovers over to the nope wall, the RADICAL tricks are reserved for only Kikate. (12) Nate: Nate considers moving back, but he decides against it, someone needs to be ready to act if something goes off (9) Nate (exit): 00:02 (13) Maenam: Maenam nods in agreement as she takes a sip of tea, sketching with her spare hand as she looks up at the queen (mostly for measurment purposes) "Oh sure, like... it's toooooootes legit when like your favorite couple gets like married and then your like 'awwwwww they make a cute couple' and junk but then they like find out that one of them was cheating on them with a matesprit on the side and blah blah blah" she trailed off, thoroughly distracted by the topic. (12) Nate: "is everyone, here, insane?" Nate mutters to himself (1) CC GM: The queen nods. "I know. I mean, it's like my Soaps." (1) CC GM: "Oh that's right!" (1) CC GM: The queen claps her hands, and two servants appear. "That troll, the teal one. Her wedding is soon, she needs a gown. Help her get fitted, will you?" (13) Maenam: Maenam gasps. "Oh" (13) Maenam: "Em" (1) CC GM: Leaning towards Maenam, she says. "I'll have you draw up some designs if you don't mind, Maenam." (13) Maenam: "Gee" (12) Nate: "yep, insane" (1) CC GM: "Yes, she'll need a lovely gown, And Oh my Skaia did you hear that Balish is ALREADY MARRIED?!" (13) Maenam: "YEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!" she squeals happily, visibly bouncing happily in her chair, her sketchbook nearly ripping as she celebrates! (5) Balish: Balish perks up, glancing at the queen with eyes wide, "I-" (1) CC GM: The queen nods. "My tailors can make the gown, since I'll need your eye to help me with the rest of the wedding planning. (3) Aura: "really even balish is married!? well if its as neat as you two make it out to be its no wonder everyone is doing it (1) CC GM: The queen nods to Aura. "I'm sure we can find you a nice young man. Do you have any preferences?" The queen begins to give Nate the Side-eye (13) Maenam: Maenam gasps and immediately floattacklehugs Balish "Ohemgeeohemgeeohemgeeeeeeeeee!!!! BALLY CONGRATULAAAAATIOONNNNSSS!!!" (12) Nate: Nate shuffle away (3) Aura: "Preferences um gee.. (I wouldn't even know where to start)" (5) Balish: Well, for Balish to react harshly toward Maenam is practically unthinkable. He lands heavily on the ground with an oof. "I-It's NOT like I wasn't GOING to, UH, tell you OR ANYTHING..." (12) Nate: "uhh, not to, interupt, but, you got a bathroom, around here?" (3) Aura: "How does one usually chose a partner for such an ceremony?(lottery prehaps?)" (11) Beau: Beau stares at Aura she mouths "run" (1) CC GM: The queen smiles sweetly. "Yes, of course. That door right there." She points to a non-descript door off the throne room. (13) Maenam: She squeezes her buddy even tighter "oh em geeeeeee Bally is it Libby do I need to get you like a gift or something oh what if I make you guys matching bathrobes or sweaters or something and ooohhhhh congratulaaaaatioooooonnnnnnsss!!!" (1) CC GM: She then turns to Aura. "Well, you see, most marriages are arranged here on prospit. By me. Since I'm the Grand Matchmaker." (12) Nate: "thanks" Nate quickly runs through the door (1) CC GM: Nate, It's a tiny tiny bathroom, with the queen's smiling face looking down benevolently from the ceiling. (5) Balish: Balish coughs, and starts to sputter harder. "Well YES, but erm, ug Maenam y-you are CRUSHING ME." (12) Nate: obscene gestures it is then (13) Maenam: Maenam loosens her grip on Balish only to pull out a seperate sketchbook immediately drawing out a pair of sweaters with interconnected arms because thats what couples wear right? (12) Nate: Nate tries to clog the sink with toilet paper and leave the water running as he exits (1) CC GM: The queen offers you a cookie, Aura. "Maybe I should ship you with one of the OTHER BOYS. Is there one you particularly like?" (1) CC GM: "Or girls, if that's you preference." (5) Balish: Balish growls. "SERIOUSLY Maenam? No, we don't NEED anything. Matching BATHROBES, SERIOUSLY?" (13) Maenam: Maenam frowns a bit. "But Bally, then how will people know you're.." she says, visibly swooning a bit "maaaaaaariiieeeeeeedddd?" (5) Balish: He grimaces, turning away. "I... Oh GLUB take me, HOW ABOUT asking? Or all the AFFECTION?" He scowls, but is the hue of a grape. (11) Beau: "Well I'm sure the service was lovely" (3) Aura: "well im friends with Beau and Nate (I guess Blaish and Maenam too, though we've met only recently), but im still not sure what i should be basing this preference on..." (1) CC GM: "Do you think any of them are super cute?" (11) Beau: Beau hears the mention of her name, and stares at Aura, she mouths "run" again (11) Beau: Beau steps into the convo to stop further ships "So your majesty, how about this wedding what will the theme be?" (13) Maenam: She blinks and lets go of her friend finally to hold her chin in thought "Welll that's like... true I guess, but... wouldn't matching clothes be like... totes easier and... oh wait! The queen wants me to make a gown for that Seriad dude!" she says with a grin. (11) Beau: "So I know what to wear for the occasion." (1) CC GM: The queen laughs. "All weddings are wedding themed. I can have Princess Maenam make you a dress as well." (5) Balish: Balish frowns. "Of COURSE you do. Maenam, don't you THINK it would be BETTER if Seriad and Kikate decided for THEMSELVES if they wish to be... Married." (11) Beau: Beau equips the ballgown ((if she has it)) "I am well prepared" (13) Maenam: Maenam tilts her head in confusion "Waaaaaaiiiiitttt... you mean like... they didn't decide and stuff? El oh el that sounds like... tooootes weird Bally" (12) Nate: go faster sink, Nate thinks to himself (5) Balish: "You're RIGHT," he says, shooting a glare at the queen. "VERY weird. Like SOMEONE forced them into SOMETHING they are NOT YET PREPAIRED." (3) Aura: "oooh I could use a dress too,(as i do not own any of my own)" (1) CC GM: Nate, the sink seems to be MAGIC (5) Balish: Also, rather than his normal, and controlled tone of voice, Balish is putting special emphasism on the words he, uh, emphasizes. He is also fading but still has a bit of purple blush. (1) CC GM: The queen nods. "I'll ask her when she's done congratulationg Balish. (1) CC GM: THe queen enjoys Beaus Ball gown. "Absolutely stupendous! You should alchemize that with some armor, to be a BATTLEGOWN (11) Beau: "I have a scythe" (1) CC GM: "oooh lovely!" (13) Maenam: The wheels are spinning in Maenam's head but the hamster's had a seizure. "Wait so like... uh... they don't want to get married? Wait, Bally did YOU want to get married to Libby!? OH EM GEE, ARE YOU LIKE... ALOPING OR SOMETHING?" Maenam incidentally thinks that forced marriage and aloping are the same thing. Who knew? (5) Balish: Balish blinks, color returning. "WHAT? N-NO! I'm NOT TALKING about ME anymore! J-just FOCUS on Seriad and Kikate!" (1) CC GM: The queen yells across the room. "THIS IS BORING" (12) Nate: "no shit" (11) Beau: "Let's get to planing the wedding!" Beau sounds like she's trying to change the topic (13) Maenam: Maenam blinks and nods before looking back over at the queen "oh man, uhhhh... sorry Mrs. Queendude, I'll like uh... get right on making dresses and junk!" (1) CC GM: "Good! Aura needs a dress as well." (1) CC GM: Everyone roll notice. (3) Aura: 4df+2 => -1,-1,0,1,2 = (1) (12) Nate: 4df+3 => 1,-1,-1,1,3 = (3) (11) Beau: 4df+1 => 1,0,-1,1,1 = (2) (5) Balish: "Oh glub TAKE me..." (5) Balish: 4df+4 => -1,1,0,1,4 = (5) (13) Maenam: 4df => 0,-1,0,1 = (0) (1) CC GM: Everyone but Maenam and the queen hear a loud ROAR come from outside, then footsteps heading for the door. (11) Beau: Beau redies her scythe (12) Nate: "oh, thank you, sometime else" (13) Maenam: Maenam pulls out her handbag, but only to replace her already-used sketchbook with a new one. (12) Nate: weapon out (5) Balish: Balish jabbs at Maenam. "POSSIBLE danger, WAKE UP, stay BEHIND me." He pulls himself up, readying one knife this time. (8) Seriad (exit): 00:39 (3) Aura: "I think you have a visitor(and from the sound of his footsteps, a large one at that!)" (13) Maenam: She jumps a bit and nods a bit "Uhhh okay Bally, if you say so!" she says, readying her handbag again, but still sketching idlely. (1) CC GM: The queen stands, excitedly. "ooh!" The doors open, and THE WHITE KING Enters, resplendent in his gold armor. He removes his helmet, and looks at you, Balish, before smirking in contempt. "The heroes are already here pleading for help, dear?" He strides purposefully towards the queen. (11) Beau: "actually we were asked to come here" (5) Balish: OOoooohhhhkkaaaayyy. Balish fumes at the smirk, frown sharpening and eyes turning to slits. (13) Maenam: Maenam gasps at the sight of the king, not shocked by his size, but by the sheer amount of fabric it would take to make a hoodie that big. (12) Nate: "who, the fuck, are you?" (1) CC GM: The queen pouts. "They're not letting me ship them properly." (1) CC GM: The king rolls his eyes. "Now now, dear, we've more important things to worry about, like the Derse invasion." (3) Aura: Aura sips her Tea, observing the interaction (12) Nate: "invasion?" Nate moves closer (15) Rilset (enter): 00:50 (5) Balish: Balish twirls his knife a few times, watching the White King's back and wondering just how much of that blood is stored up in there... With a hard shake of his head, he banishes those thoughts, again unequiping his knife and stalking toward the pair, intent on listening in. (1) CC GM: The king thrusts his sword into the hardwood floor and the queen gasps. "THAT IS MAHOGANY!" He turns to face the group. "It appears the Derse Heroes have upset the Witch, who is instigating some type of invasion here, to draw them back out." (11) Beau: "Did Sami do something really bad?" Beau thinks to herself as Sami is the only witch Beau knows (12) Nate: "do you need, to ask?" (5) Balish: Balish nods, floating upwards, crossing his arms as he rises. "Do you have any GOOD information, or are you JUST going to STAB at the FLOOR some more? I WOULD agree that is DOES look rather UNREFINED for a throne room." (1) CC GM: The king grins. "And why should I tell you? You're probably a Dersite Spy." (13) Maenam: Maenam is too busy trying to figure out of the King's head lends itself to a fedora or a skullcap to notice the dramatic statements being flung around (1) CC GM: Guys, I'm cutting it off here, we're gonna go into the HOLY SHIT INVASION next time. :Palace (13) Maenam: tis cool (1) CC GM: But you all get to stay in the palace if you want. (12) Nate: aw yeah (11) Beau: Sounds awesome (5) Balish: and here I had something overdramatic typed up and EVERYTHING. (5) Balish: not it for posting :p (13) Maenam: not it (12) Nate: nope (3) Aura: i got it (1) CC GM: hehehe (1) CC GM: next time I see most of you online we'll continue (5) Balish: Disconnecting from server... (5) Balish (exit): 01:02 (1) CC GM: Next time: WEDDING AND ALARM BELLS (12) Nate: one is scary, the other scarier (13) Maenam: or: How I Learned To Stop Worrying and Start Loving Invasions (13) Maenam: Disconnecting from server... (13) Maenam (exit): 01:03 (12) Nate: Disconnecting from server... (12) Nate (exit): 01:03 (15) Rilset: Disconnecting from server... (15) Rilset (exit): 01:04 (11) Beau: Disconnecting from server... (11) Beau (exit): 01:04 (4) Sami: Disconnecting from server... (4) Sami (exit): 01:14 (1) CC GM (exit): 01:32